1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine having axially opposed cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various engine designs are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,384 discloses a radial piston engine wherein power is transferred such that the power take-off is truly balanced in that the piston runs truly parallel to the cylinder walls. This radial engine reduces wear of the cylinders and piston rings, provides improved gas mileage due to the reduced piston drag, and produces greater torque than other engine designs.
However, there is still a need for an inline piston engine: (i) where power take-off is truly balanced such that the piston runs truly parallel to the cylinder walls, (ii) that provides improved gas mileage by reducing piston drag, and (iii) that produces greater torque.